The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by 1776IsMyLife
Summary: Spinoff of the Jefferson and Adams staircase moment in 1776 movie. One of my personal favorite moments...I could feel all the possible slashy situations practically rolling in waves off of that couple of seconds. Fangirl, I am. Warnings: Eventual SLASH MXM (Don't like it? Then go read something else. Flames will be extinguished with cold shoulders. Constructive criticism welcomed.)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing/anyone affiliated with the movie/screenplay/musical 1776 (1972). I just like to make them my little mental actor puppets (MAPs). Enjoy!**

**1776-1776-1776-1776-1776-1776-1776-1776**

John ran down the stairs before Thomas could walk away from him. "You will write it, Mr.J," he said coldly, his eyes boring into the back of 's head.

Suddenly, Thomas turned around and faced John.

"Who will make me, Mr.A?" he asked, somewhat defiantly, but with a hint of playfulness.

"I," was the single word that came out of John's mouth.

"You?" Thomas took a step towards John.

"Yes." Thomas stepped even closer to John. John took another step towards , their bodies less than half a foot away from each other. Thomas crossed his arms smugly, with a small smirk plastered on his face as he straightened up to his full height. John swallowed hard, looked up into Thomas's face, and breathed as he attempted to discreetly back into the railing...but there was nowhere to run.

"How?" Thomas knew he had him cornered now; there was no escaping the fiery passion that the close proximity had revealed. Every second that passed with them in that position made John feel smaller than he had ever felt, and Thomas even more powerful than he already was.

John took the white quill, a look of business on his face. With every word, he gently tapped in on Thomas's breast, saying, "By physical force, if necessary." He quickly tried to escape Tom, but was met with his much taller figure. "It's your duty, dammit! Your duty!" rasped John, continually trying to work his way around Thomas. He glanced up to the balcony, realizing that the the buffoon, the lawyer, and the wiseman (who had been with them earlier) had abandoned them both. However, John felt more abandoned than Thomas, and was quickly losing hope.

"Oh , , damn you ...you are obnoxious and disliked, that cannot be denied..." sang Jefferson his melodic, hypnotically deep voice. He had John trapped between his long, muscular arms on the stairway. Their very close proximity was the most reasonable cause for the dark blush that tinted John's cheeks, and the smirk that was stapled onto Jefferson's face. Thomas's deep, sea green eyes bored into John's electric blue ones, making Adams turn away slightly, bite his lip, and unintentionally deepen his blush.

"You know, John, I didn't know you were still a virgin," Thomas said as casually as possible, wanting to make John even more "uncomfortable" that he already was. John did his best not to give Jefferson any reactions. John remained stoic, not daring to move a muscle.

"And I know that you're not really married, Adams," he said, his smirk growing into a wolf-like grin with the little known (but still useful) piece of information. John's head suddenly snapped back to take in a very smug Thomas, which contrasted to the very bewildered expression on his own face. For a moment, all Adams could do was stare at Jefferson's youthful face...and his figure...and then mentally scolded himself. So much for not reacting...

"H-how in hell did you ever figure that out?" replied John, still a bit shocked from Jefferson's initial confrontation. "Have you been stalking me? Sitting outside my house, just watching me and my family?" asked John curiously.

"If I were stalking you, you wouldn't know it. Sitting outside your house is quite obvious, and I'd have to leave Pennsylvania. How pointless," Jefferson rumbled into Adams's ear, "when I've got the real thing right here? Right _now?_" he said, pressing his firm torso into John's. Adams bit his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises, but his breathing still hitched. Thomas pressed even more, "accidentally" gyrating his lips a little bit to give an idea of what he kept in his trousers. This time, Adaams accidentally let loose a gasp, and then a small moan, before slapping his hand over his mouth and blushing furiously. "Damn _you_, ," he said jokingly.

He tried to slip away again, but this only created more friction between their two...lower parts. "Damn it!" whispered in a hoarse voice, attempting to push away, starting out gently, but quickly becoming more and more forceful by the minute. He started doing something John Adams almost never does: throw a physical tantrum like a small child.

After about five minutes, John finally gave up, letting his head loll onto Thomas's chest, exhausted. "Once again, DAMN YOU, JEFFERSON," said John, his overheated hands and face still resting on Jefferson's chest. He could feel the dull, steady beating of Jefferson's heart through the layers of fancy clothing.

"Is your tantrum over? Because I'd really like to kiss you now," said Jefferson, tilting Adams's head up by his chin, and moving in slowly. John's eyes connected with Tom's, the sea green reflecting down upon the sky blue, mixing and swirling with passion, and a touch of the madness that anyone in the First Continental Congress shared. Tom placed his hands around Adams's waist, and drew him in even more; they were so close, they were sharing breath and a fast heartbeat.

Jefferson's eyes searched for approval, and the moment John tilted his head, Jefferson firmly swooped in and kissed John Adams.

John let his arms slip themselves around Jefferson's neck, tangling and sliding through Jefferson's signature red locks. He groaned when Jefferson slyly slid his tongue into Adams's mouth. Their hot, slick tongues danced a lover's waltz, and the humid air they shared made both their faces heat up at the sudden intimacy the kiss had begun to show. The kiss became slower, more like they were getting to know each other...romantically.

Jefferson broke the kiss, smirking down at Adams, whose breathing was erratic, whose eyes glistened with something Jefferson hadn't really seen in a while...adoration. Anyone who was adored by John Adams was an angel among humans, someone to believe in, look up to, and love.

"Tom," said Adams, grinning as he smoothed his hands over Jefferson's shoulders, "What, pray tell, are you staring at?"

"All I see is one of my greatest companions, now turned into my lover." Jefferson placed a small peck on Adams's cheek at the endearing use of his nickname. John felt his face grow hot, and glanced away for a moment."And still as shy as if we'd never tasted each other's lips," murmured Jefferson, bending his head down to place a chaste kiss on Adams's slightly swollen, kiss-reddened lips. John hummed in agreement, resting his head in the crook of Jefferson's neck.

Jefferson nuzzled into John's (now disheveled) glossy black hair, pulling him as close as possible. "I think you've been harboring feelings for me. Ever since we've met. What some might call "love at first sight," I assume."

John snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that I can't stop thinking about you," said Jefferson, slipping his arms from around John's waist; then, Jefferson moved to hold both of John's calloused, but oddly delicate hands in his larger ones. "I think you've infected me with adoration. For you, John. For _you._"

"Infected? The infection was merely dormant, Thomas. And it likely would have been _you _that infected _me _with anything," smirked John. "Besides, this little "infection" of ours is, quite oddly put, feels lovely."

"Wonderful, John. My _beautiful _John. All mine," said Jefferson leaning in to give Adams another one of his mind-blowingly passionate kisses; tongue, teeth, and his _soul _were put into it. It was yet another kiss that left John gasping for air afterwards.

"Good God, Tom, we'll never make it home if we keep this up," said John, nodding towards the window that showed the sun's midday glow, telling them that the sun would set soon.

"We?" grinned Thomas, "Do you...I mean, _would _you like to stay at my living quarters? For tonight?" _Or forever_, Thomas added mentally.

"Perhaps for tonight," said John, slowly walking down the staircase, tugging Jefferson insistently along with him. Jefferson flashed a grin at the sky, and wondered:

"_Dear God, if this is our destiny, then please, l pray, do let it end well."_


End file.
